Clara and Doctor: Better than a souffle
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Clara makes the Doctor a souffle!


Clara sat in the kitchen, on her laptop when she heard that familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS outside, which brought a smile to her face. She quickly shut her laptop, checked on the food in the oven, and ran outside to greet her Doctor.

"Clara! Hello then," he said happily. "Why are you covering my eyes? Clara?"

She covered his eyes and opened the front door, "Just go with it, trust me. Follow me." Clara guided the Doctor inside and sat him down at the kitchen, "Keep your eyes shut!" she giggled.

Clara walked over to the oven and took the souffle in her hands and placed it on the table in front of him, "Open." Clara bit her lip in anticipation. His eyes opened and his lips formed a smile.

"A souffle?!" The Doctor smiled and extended his arms, inviting Clara in for a hug. She went into his arms and he embraced her. "Thank you, Clara." He kissed the top of Clara's head.

Once the hug was over, Clara got plates out and put some souffle on each plate. She sat down across from him and he took the first bite.  
The Doctor smiled, "This is amazing, Clara. How did you learn to make souffles so well?"

"Well, I just practiced it a lot. Like my mum always said, 'The souffle isn't the souffle, the souffle is the recipe.'" She took her first bite and had to admit, it was pretty good. Clara surprised herself.

"Well, it's absolutely delicious! Where are the kids anyway?" The Doctor looked around.

"They both are out with their friends. It's Saturday." She smiled and walked over to the sink, got out two glasses, and started to fill one. "Water, Doctor?"

He nodded, "Oh, yes please." The Doctor walked into the kitchen and stood a couple of feet away from Clara.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?" Clara set down one glasses and continued to fill the last.

"Nothing," He lifted himself up onto the countertop, smiling. "It's just that you took all that time to make me a perfect souffle, it's...cute."

Clara turned around, placing the last glass beside the Doctor on the countertop, "Are you suggesting I have a crush on you?"

"Well, I don't know." He shrugged, still smirking. "You did call the TARDIS a snogbox and proceeded to go into it, you hug me all the time, you made me a souffle, and you are blushing at this very moment!" He poked Clara's nose.

Clara covered her cheeks, realizing they were very hot, "Shut up!" Clara pursed her lips and huffed over to the table and sat down.

The Doctor grabbed the waters, sat them down on the table and sat down as well. "You know, it's okay if you do like me. Who could blame you? I'm incredibly charming." He grinned and straightened his bow-tie. Clara slapped his arm, "Ow!"

"Hush." She ate her piece of souffle in silence, the entire time, her cheeks burning.

Afterwards, she placed their plates in the sink and put the leftovers in the fridge. She leaned on the countertop and looked at him sitting down at the table, "Doctor?"

He looked up, "Yes?"

She swallowed as spoke, "Have one of your companions ever...kissed you?" Clara knew it was foolish to ask, and that it would show her true feelings, but t came out before she could even think. Clara pressed her palms up against the countertop as he walked over to her and stood beside her.

He had a serious tone when he said it, "Yes." The Doctor looked into Clara's dark brown eyes and she looked into his own eyes.  
She suddenly couldn't take it anymore! Clara crashed her lips to his and guided his hands down to her waist,knowing he wouldn't know where to put his hands, then snaked her arms around his neck. The Doctor couldn't stop this, he couldn't. It was Clara. His Clara. It was pure bliss kissing her. But all good things must come to an end. Clara was the first to pull away and she looked up into his shocked eyes. Clara couldn't help but smile.

"Uh..." The Doctor found himself smiling as he awkwardly pulled Clara in for a second kiss, then pulled away. "That is better than any souffle." The Doctor laughed.

Clara's eyes brightened, because she knew now that he was not mad about it, and maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for her too. She pulled her arms back and hugged him, pressing her face to his chest and breathing in his scent. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her back. They stood there and just took in the moment when they heard the front door shut and Angie walked in.

"What are you doing?" Angie asked with raised eyebrows.

Clara turned around, untangling herself from Doctor and looked at Angie, "Nothing."

"It looks like you two were snogging." Angie crossed her arms.

"Go up to your room!" Clara huffed and shooed Angie away. "Gosh..."

"That little...dalek."

Clara smiled and walked over to the Doctor again, "So?" She smirked.

"So what?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing." Clara turned on her heel and walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, the Doctor followed her.

"No! What is it?!" He insisted.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms and put her socked feet up on the coffee table. The Doctor sat beside her.

"There is something! Tell me!" The Doctor stared at her.

"It's just that...you kissed me."

He huffed, "I did not! You kissed me!"

"Whatever you say." Clara teased.

The Doctor snorted, "Clara, why are you so stubborn!"

She rolled her eyes, "Just because I am. Problem?" Clara laughed.

"Okay, so what about 'me' kissing you?"

"I don't know if it will change anything between us. That's what I am wondering." Clara's tone was serious and concerned. "Like, will I still be your companion. Still discover the stars with you."

The Doctor took her hand in his, "Of course, we will still be companions." He offered a smile.

She smiled back, "I mean, will this make us anything more than friends?"

"We'll see." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
